Nightmare
by Deanaholic1
Summary: Sam has his first nightmare its about Mary. Dean and John are there to comfort him. kk. so idk how 2 really summarize this but its a WEEchester fic.. so plz R&R...PLZ


1Kk..so I'm stuck once again..idk I think I might have an idea..I'm not sure yet..but I did decided to do another WEEchester fic..hope u like it!

Sam-12

Dean-16

**!!NIGHTMARE!!**

_The lady starred at the man. The only word leaving her mouth was "YOU!" . Then the man's eyes turned a sickening yellow. The lady was then thrown against the wall. The man smiled as sh erose off the ground. Blood. Blood came from her stomach as she rose and she let out one final scream as she hit the ceiling and the man left. Vanished into the air while an older man yelled a name...he was yelling "MARY!"_

Sam shot up in his bed with a scream. A frightened scream that woke up Dean immediately. He jumped out of bed knowing already the scream had come from his little brother. He had heard that scream before. Of course it was only once. It was only when a hunt had almost killed Sam. He shuddered a little before racing to Sam's bed, who was now curled up on his bed sobbing uncontrollably.

"Sam..Sammy. What's wrong?"

Sam only cried harder when he thought about the nightmare he currently had. Dean noticed that something was troubling his brother, it didn't take a genius to figure that out. So Dean pulled Sam into his arms not caring about the show of affection he was giving. John entered in a run not but 2 seconds later.

John was in a deep sleep on the couch. He always fell asleep there regardless of the fact he had a bed. It was an old habit, one he had even when Mary was still alive. He was dreaming of her. The first time they met. He was in uniform while she stood there watching them all follow command. Their eyes met and it was love at first site. They walked to each other and Mary spoke. But it wasn't what he heard so many years ago.

"Sam needs you John..he needs Dean to." she said it with a sad smile as she stared into John's eyes

John starred at her until a fear filled scream tore through his dream. It was a scream as Dean had heard on a hunt. His baby son was scared, frightened and that was all it took for him to leap off the couch and run up the stairs.

"Sammy, what's wrong son?" he was now kneeling in front of his two sons. Dean still gripping Sam as Sam shook and cried. Not getting any response but another cry he turned to Dean. But Dean to was confused about what had Sam so upset. John nodded.

"Sammy, it's alright okay. It alright. Me and your brother are here."

It was now that Sam choose to speak.

"BUT MOM ISN'T!"

Dean and John looked at Sam with sad faces before looking at each other. The pain from Mary's death was still there and they doubted it would ever leave.

"It was a dream wasn't it bro?"

Sam nodded as he nestled farther into Dean's chest. Dean ran smoothing circles on Sam's back rocking slightly back and forth.

"Son, it wasn't real. It was just a nightmare. Its okay nothing is gonna happen."

"The man...with yellow..eyes..didn't kill...mom?" Sam looked up with tear filled eyes and John and Dean exchanged questioning looks. Neither had told Sam the truth about Mary's death. Though it came up sometimes the decided to wait until Sam was older to tell him the truth.

"Sam how do you know about mom?" Dean pushed his brother back, not breaking contact but making sure he could look Sam in the eye.

"I..I..HAD a dream."

John now took the time to question Sam. "Sam what exactly did you see?"

"I...I saw her being thrown into the wall then she was lifted off the ground and then blood..dad she was bleeding." he broke out into sobs again and Dean once again embraced his broken brother. All while trying to keep his tears at check.

"Then she was on the ceiling and then I heard you..I heard you calling for her."

John looked down. That was exactly how Missouri had described Mary's death. Though he never told the entire story to his sons..not even Dean.

"Its okay Sam..its okay." this time Sam reached out for his father and John found himself cradling his young boy. Like he used to do some many times before Mary's death. Dean held Sam's hand until John pulled him into the hug. Dean reacted shocked at first but gave way to his father's affection. They all cried for what seemed hours. John spoke soothing words to his son's. and eventually they both fell asleep. Waking Dean with a slight shake he nodded towards the bed. Dean complied and got up from where they were and went to his bed and climbed in. John didn't wake his youngest. He had a tough night all ready so he lifted Sam up in his arms and carried him to the bad. Pulling the covers back he slide Sam into the bed. Sam stirred and his eyes opened. A few more tears escaped his son's eyes.

"Shh. Sam. It all right...Dean?"

"Yeah dad?"

"Do you remember what your mom told you every night before you would go to bed?"

Dean did. It was one of his cherished moments he had enjoyed with his mom.

"Yeah..she said angels are watching over us."

"Yeah..Sammy. She is an angel so right now she is watching over you. Your mom is always here."

They both nodded before drifting off into sleep. John stood and went to the doorframe. He looked back at his son's with a smile. He missed Mary but he knew that if Mary hadn't died he wouldn't know his son's like he did. And though hunting was dangerous knowing his son's the way he did he knew they would be alright. After all Mary was watching over them.

FIN

**so?...reviews please**


End file.
